


Nightminds

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,So we can both be there and we can both share the dark.





	Nightminds

The deed itself had been easier than the insecure deputy governor known to the outside world as Vera Bennett had expected. In her mind, ending the life of another human being should have taken more force. It should have left her exhausted, panting, barely holding on and scarcely keeping it together. Instead, she had calmly taken a shower, thrown out the rest of the syringes, and applied some makeup before calling the nurse.

“We are incredibly sorry for your loss, Miss Bennett,” the kind-faced employee of the funeral home had told her after they had loaded the soulless body of her mother into the car that would take her to, eventually, her final resting place. “Is there anyone who we can call?”

“In fact,” Vera had responded after thinking in silence for a moment, “there is.”

 

Joan Ferguon was surprised to see the look of determination and burgundy lipstick on the face of her deputy when the petite woman opened the front door of her childhood home. She had expected fragility, not strength. It seemed Vera was capable of surprising her after all.

“Wine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Twitter: @PeridotGlimmer


End file.
